1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbine housing and a turbocharger.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-38091 (JP 2010-38091 A) discloses a turbine housing in which an exhaust gas flow path is disposed for passage of exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine and a turbine wheel is arranged in the exhaust gas flow path. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-38091 (JP 2010-38091 A), a coolant passage for passage of a coolant is disposed in the turbine housing. The coolant passage is a part of a cooling system that has a radiator and a water pump. The turbine housing is cooled through heat exchange with the coolant that circulates in the coolant passage, and thus overheating of the turbine housing is suppressed.